


Mouthy

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, gavin is a prick, this is pointless smut enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: When Gavin's a mouthy prick, Ryan only jokes about putting his mouth to good work. He had no idea Gavin would actually do something about it, and in the middle of a heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt :  
> Gavin being a mouthy prick right when Ryan starts with the FAHC and finally the Vagabond growls “either get on your knees and put that mouth to good use, or stop talking before I break your jaw” and he doesn’t expect Gavin to go pink and drop to his knees right there,
> 
> Thanks somuchchrist for such a good idea!

Ryan was in a mood today.

First off, he was completely out of his element. He sighed at the sniper rifle in his hand—it was no denying he was an excellent marksman, but sniping was usually Jeremy’s job. Ryan was rusty, a little slow. If he missed his mark, it would be a sign at just how out of practice he had gotten.

He leaned against the railway of the parking garage, watching for the target against the dimly lit evening. The night club across the street bustled with the energy of the drunk. He rolled his eyes. Their target was the owner of the club, a man who had made a deal with the crew and never paid his side of the debt. It was time they made a message out of him.

But something was off.  Ryan was frustrated. He was tired after a long day of waiting, of trying to gather intel on this guy. He wanted to be home, inside his room, where he could cozy up on his lazy boy and read a book. He was sick of being Vagabond for today. He just wanted some relief, a release of tension.

He grimaced.

“What’s the matter, Ryan?” Gavin whispered.

Ryan bristled. Oh yeah. And then there was Gavin. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Gavin huffed. “That’s bollocks. You’re standing over there moping.”

Ryan said nothing. Gavin’s comments only riled him up, especially since he was on such a short fuse already.

Gavin scoffed. “Next time, don’t drop Jeremy off a bridge then, yeah?”

It was Ryan’s turn to huff. “Don’t you fucking start. You were supposed to the be there for evac. You’re the one who let him fall.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “From three hundred feet? We’re lucky he only has a concussion. You’re a right prick.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ryan grumbled. Once again he felt his anger peak. But he ignored it, peering through the scope. He didn’t want to blow up on Gavin. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Gavin—Gavin was golden beauty, well-kept and well-dressed. He had a sort of radiance about him… Ryan had a hard time saying no to him.  But he had a fucking mouth on him—Ryan wasn’t used to it. He was used to commanding fear, having people respect him and not say a word. Gavin just didn’t care. And on a night like this, it considerably pissed him off.

“Is here there yet?” Gavin asked, not thirty seconds later.

 “No,” Ryan hissed, trying to remain focused. “Geoff said ETA ten minutes.”

“But that was five minutes ago.” Gavin squirmed next to him, peering out of the balcony. His golden jewelry flickered against the neon lights below.  “And it’s bloody cold.”

Ryan gripped the rifle harder, taking a deep breath as he tried to relax. A black limo had pulled up in the front, but it wasn’t the right one. They needed a white limo. Where the hell was it?

 “You know, these parties are absolutely full of it,” Gavin began.

Ryan gritted his teeth.

“A bunch of bodies pressed against each other. Smells like piss too.” Gavin wrinkled his nose. “When Geoff gets me a bar, I’m gonna—“

Ryan’s patience had worn thin. He turned towards Gavin, the words tumbling out.  “Either get on your knees and put that mouth to good use, or stop talking before I break your jaw,” Ryan snapped.

Gavin froze. His face blushed a pretty pink. For once, he was quiet.

Ryan smirked, satisfied that he had finally silenced the lad. Gavin ducked out of site—

\--And suddenly dropped to his knees, hands on Ryan’s thighs.

Ryan fumbled for his words. “W-what are y—“

Geoff’s voice buzzed in Ryan’s ear. “We just spotted the limo, Ryan. You’ve got two minutes.”

Ryan tapped his earpiece, barely responding with a yes, trying to maintain his composure while Gavin silently slid his hands up Ryan’s thighs, undoing his belt and his jeans.

“Gavin,” Ryan hissed. His breath caught in his throat. Gavin was palming him through his underwear.

Ryan let out a tiny gasp. It felt so _good_. Against his will, he felt himself grow hard against Gavin’s touch.

Now was not the time for this. The limo could show up any minute. Ryan used every fiber in his being to look through that sniper rifle. He took a shaky breath and focused—

And then Gavin tugged down his underwear and suddenly he was in Gavin’s mouth.

Ryan couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him as Gavin’s lips traveled up and down Ryan’s cock. His tongue dragged along the length of it, darting out to taste the tip. Ryan’s senses were on overdrive, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Gavin took him in, hallowing out his cheeks. Ryan bit his tongue, trying to the ignore the shake of his legs. There had been many rumors about Gavin Free, but this one was true—Gavin was damn good.

Gradually Ryan’s eyes lost their focus in the scope of the rifle as Gavin sucked him off.

“Gavin,” Ryan groaned, half out of annoyance, half out of pleasure. He could make out a white shape in the scope of the rifle. “The limo—“

He made the mistake of glancing down.

Gavin’s mouth was spread, lips red as his head bobbed over Ryan’s cock. With one hand he gripped Ryan’s hip, and with the other he wrapped around the base of Ryan’s dick. His eyes were half-lidded, flecks of gold visible across his lashes. He face was flushed, hair slightly disheveled, kneeling at Ryan’s feet in such a submissive position—Ryan’s cock twitched and he looked away, blushing deeply. It was obvious now what had caused him to be so tense, so frustrated with Gavin.

He was panting now, but he still gripped that rifle, taking aim as Gavin’s movements became faster and faster. The white limo had parked outside the club, and bodyguards were clearing an area for the target to emerge.

Ryan’s hips bucked forward into Gavin’s hot mouth. He was close, he could feel it. He let out a curse. The target emerged from the white limo. Ryan aimed, his lower body shaking, his cock overstimulated, his mind overwhelmed—

It was too much. Ryan’s hips jumped forward and he felt a wave of pleasure jolt over him as he came inside Gavin’s mouth. His hand instinctively clenched.

A gunshot rang out over the nightclub.

Ryan, still recovering from his orgasm, peered into the scope once again. The target was hunched over the ground, cowering as a guard next to him fell forward.

He fucking missed.

Ryan’s earpiece came to life. “Ryan! Fucking shoot!”

Ryan took another shot. The target went down, a bullet in his head.

He relaxed, stumbling a little on his unsteady feet. He looked down, watching as Gavin slowly wiped himself off with a gold handkerchief. He stood shakily, zipping up Ryan’s pants.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Gavin gave him a cheeky grin. “What’s the matter, Ry?” he said. “Cat got your tongue?” He popped his collar, taking a stroll down the parking lot.

Ryan’s earpiece rang out again. “What the fuck was that?” Geoff roared.

Ryan tapped the earpiece. “I…I missed,” he said.

“Well no shit! What the hell could’ve distracted you so much that you missed a target so close?”

Ryan looked at Gavin, who was waiting patiently by the getaway car. He gave Ryan a wink.

Ryan felt his face go red. He muttered an excuse about telling Geoff later before following Gavin to the getaway car. Gavin’s smile was wide, and Ryan could only feel embarrassment.

 _Some mouth_ , he thought.

 


End file.
